1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a saw guard and, more specifically, to a saw guard assembly for rotary table saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,671 is directed to a guard for a planing machine and discloses a guard structure that is provided with a counterbalance structure to assist in the movement of the guard structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,662,372 is directed to a saw guard structure wherein a hood covers the saw blade of a rotary table saw and may be pushed out of the way by the material to be cut so that the saw blade is exposed to cut the material in question.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,049 is directed to a saw guard structure for a rotary table saw wherein the guard structure is transparent to permit one to view the saw blade when it is protected by the guard structure.